ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E17 Above and Beyond
Plot The Plumbers' Helpers are waiting around on Max's orders. Manny wants to do something, and he and Pierce briefly clash. They get a transmission from Max telling them that he is under attack from Ben on Plumber Research Satellite Delta. The transmission breaks up, and when it comes back, Humungousaur tells the Helpers not to interfere. The Helpers fly to the station. Alan is nervous, but the others are determined to handle the situation. They arrive at the satellite and Helene finds a message from Max. He says that hes hiding in a cargo hold and tells them that they need to work as a team. Helen gets his location and runs off. She doesn't find Max. Instead, she is attacked by Ben. Ben turns into Echo Echo and attacks her. She fights him, but is overwhelmed. The clones scream at her from all directions and she passes out. Echo Echo turns into Ben and tells her to tell Max that he's looking for him. The other Helpers arrive. Manny and Helen run off to look for Max and send Pierce and Alan to look for Max, despite Pierce's objectives. Alan gets the idea to track Max with his badge. They locate Max and go to him. Alan and Pierce are separated. Pierce finds that Ben has stolen Max's badge. He tries to run, but Ben traps him and turns into Goop. Goop and Pierce fight. Goop tricks Pierce into thinking that he is being controlled, and then attacks him. Pierce knocks away Goop's disk, but Goop melts the structure Pierce is on. Pierce runs and Goop turns into Ben. Manny and Helen keep looking for Ben. Helen accesses a command terminal and finds a human on the other side of the satellite. They run to it and Manny and Helen are separated. Manny ends up in an engine room with Ben. Manny attacks Ben, but Ben knocks away his blasters and turns into Rath. Rath and Manny fight, and Rath wins, knocking Manny out after hitting him hard multiple times. The engine is damaged during the fight. The station starts shaking. Helen comes across Manny as he wakes up. Pierce arrives and asks if they've seen Alan. Manny goes off to look for him, but Pierce insists that they stick together. Alan is in a room filled with plants when Ben appears. Ben taunts Alan and goes Big Chill. Alan and Big Chill fight. Big Chill easily gains the upper hand, but retreats when the other Helpers arrive. The station shakes again. The Helpers go to the bridge, intending to find out what's wrong and locate Max. Ben is at the bridge. He turns into Humungousaur. The Helpers and Humungousaur fight. The Helpers retreat and Humungousaur follows. They attack together, toppling Humungousaur. Manny shoots him out of the airlock, and the Helpers ship also flies out. Pierce says that Humungousaur can survive outside for a few minutes. Helen activates the terminal and finds that Manny and Rath broke the engine and the satellite is on a collision course with London. Pierce says that they need to blow up the satellite, but doing so would involve sacrificing Max and themselves. They activate the self-destruct, but it does not work. Max and Humungousaur enter the bridge. Max fixes the ship and Humungousaur turns into Ben. They reveal that everything except the satellite crashing was a test, which the Helpers passed with their willingness to sacrifice themselves to save millions. Impact *Echo Echo and Goop make their final appearances in Alien Force *The Plumbers' Helpers are sent to Plumbers' Academy Characters Characters *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Pierce Wheels *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Aliens *Humungousaur x2 *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes